Careless Whisper
by ThenIAlwaysMeantIt
Summary: Some Jasper and Alice after Jasper took a snap at Bella in New Moon, and some Edward in it too. Better Summary inside, give it a chance! one-shot c: REVIEW!


**Here's a one-shot on Jasper and Alice after Jasper took a snap at Bella at her birthday party...and some Edward in it too. (: Changed up a bit....I hope you like.**

**And sadly to say, I don't own Twilight, or any related characters. *tears***

**Enjoy 3**

**AlicePOV**

And that's when I found him. Jasper was huddled up under a tree deep in the woods, with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees; his legs were pressed compactly to his chest. Having sensitive hearing, I took notice of the cold and tearless sobs racking my beloved's body. The sound could have made my dead heart shatter to smithereens....if it were still beating. I stood at the opening of the forest, gradually building up the courage to go to him. Jasper was always the one who has had the most difficulty accustoming to our "diet", the resistance of human blood. Just one slip up and he'd snap. Regrettably, that occurred today; he snapped.

The precise moment that the thin paper sliced Bella's finger open, the scent of her blood flowing through my mouth and into my throat and lungs hit me like a canon ball. I could taste the scent on my tongue infuriatingly strong. The thirst burned my whole mouth like flames. Like shoving a white-hot branding iron down my throat. Fortunately, I could easily control myself from pouncing on her, but my poor Jasper couldn't.

Why did this have to happen? Oh Bella, why? I perfectly understand that it wasn't her fault; I shouldn't even be considering blaming my best friend for getting a tiny paper cut, something that could have happened to any human.

And this is definitely not Jasper's fault either. Thinking back to when he was in the Confederate Army in 1861 he had to train and battle against newborn vampires. This occupation brought out his lethal animalistic side. Unlike the rest of our family and me he had actually fed off of humans in his past, constantly. Some of us have never even slipped up, but for a long period of time that's all Jasper lived off of. He grew weary of those lifestyles and took off. But thankfully, my love wanted to stop feeding off of humans because he could feel his prey's emotion's as they would take their last and final breaths.

After we eventually found each other because of my visions, we settled on feeding off of the blood of animals, and we began our journey to find the Cullen clan.

I snapped out of my thoughts when another sob rang through the forest; I was decided, this altercation was nobody's fault

So with a sigh, at human pace I cautiously hiked over to where Jasper sat and slowly knelt down in front of him. "Jazzy?" I spoke out softly, placing my hand on his left knee.

"H-how could I have done this, Alice?" he choked, raising his head to look at me with agonized topaz eyes. "To Bella!"

"Oh, Jasper!" I took him into my arms and he full out collapsed. He wept and clung onto me as I smoothed out his disheveled blonde hair. We stayed there for hours, eventually he quieted down and I somehow ended up situated on his now extended legs as I embraced him. His strong arms were wrapped around my torso while his head rested on my breast and I rubbed soothing circles onto his back, pressing my cheek against his hair. "Jazz?" He pretended as if he hadn't heard me, "Jasper, please look at me."

He slightly shifted under me and unbearably slow turned his head up in my direction. He gazed back at me with anguish evident on his beautiful face.

"Ali, how can you bear being near me?" he asked, shaking his head, "I'm a monster."

I seized his face fiercely in both of my hands, "Jasper Hale, don't you ever say that. You are _not _a monster, do you understand me? This mistake was nobody's fault, don't you _dare _blame yourself for this."

"But Alice don't you see, this was all my fault." He disagreed, "If I could've been able to overpower my thirst, this would have never happened. Imagine how Bella's feeling right now; I wouldn't blame her if she hated me."

"She does not hate you. Bella knows that you have trouble controlling your thirst. Jasper, _please_ stop blaming yourself!" I begged him, as I shot up from his lap and flitted across the woods in frustration.

I heard a sigh and a light rustle of leaves behind me. Instinctively, I turned on my heel at the noise, knowing it was Jasper, and flew into his arms. He held me and stroked my hair until he felt that my emotions were calm and intact, he didn't enjoy controlling them. He preferred me to feel however I desired. "How bad is she?" he asked me, looking over my head at the night sky.

"Besides that little paper cut, she has a slash on her forearm from when Edward pushed her back onto the crystals, Carlisle fixed her up with a few stitches and gave her some pain meds. Bella will be perfectly fine."

He shivered against me, "Jazz, will you promise me to stop beating yourself up about this?" I glanced up at him from his chest. "For me, please?"

He looked down at me with a glimpse of anxiety flashing over his features, "For you, Alice, I'd do anything. Yes I'll stop blaming myself for it, but I know deep down that it was my fault. I always will."

I sighed and loosened out of his grip on me. "You ready to go back home? Everyone's awfully worried about you."

"I suppose so; I need to go back some time." At that, I intertwined my fingers with his and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. We walked over the rough gravel and underbrush until we reached sight of the house. I sighed and continued walking, tugging apprehensive Jasper along side me.

For a minute I thought time stood still due to the intense thoughts attacking my mind. Then recognition dawned on me and my eyes glazed over. The vision hit me with the force of a million bricks.

"_Bella, we're leaving," Edward said, the pain hidden absurdly well in his golden eyes. _

The vision recoiled in my head, blurring ahead at an unimaginable speed. What the hell's going on? And then it pulled me back.

"_Goodbye, Bella," he said, making his voice as uncaring as possible. "Take care of yourself." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead for the briefest instant. And then he was gone. _

I snapped out of it and found myself on my knees with Jasper's hands on my shoulders; he was looking at me intently. "Alice, are you okay? What did you see?"

"Edward," I choked out, "he's leaving her."

"Let's get home," he picked me up bridal style, and carried me all the way home. The whole time, I silently sobbed for my human sister. How can he do this to her? He's so selfish; he's doing this because of this diminutive incident with Jasper, which was nothing. Bella's gone through way worse, and now he decides to leave her? Edward knows perfectly well how much he means to her, he knows that she can't live without him, he's her life support. This is going to destroy her.

Rage instantly stormed through every fiber of my being as we neared the house. I shot out of Jasper's arms and rammed through the door at a bursting force.

"Alice! What're you doing?!" Emmett boomed, practically flying off of the couch.

"Edward," I sneered at him, my voice cold and deadly, "Where is he?"

"Up in his room, he's about to go back to Bella before she notices that he's gone....What's wrong with you?" he asked me, walking over to me tentatively. I disregarded his question, and flew by him up to Edward's room. Thankfully his door was wide open, so I didn't need to shatter another one in my haste.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what the hell are you thinking?!" I screamed up at him, inches away from me.

"Alice we have to, that's the only way...." he said, misery creeping up onto his features.

"No Edward, it's not. You can't just leave your family! You can't just leave Bella!"

"I'm not the only one departing Forks, we all need to leave. Our mere presence would harm her if we stay any longer, I _cannot_ keep hurting her. You need to understand this, Alice," he looked down at me with pain stricken eyes.

I gaped at him, taken aback. I couldn't keep on this argument. I had to get away from him; I needed to think without him reading my thoughts in the process.

In that second, I was running. I ran at vampire speed down the stairs, and then out the busted door. I could hear my family calling out for me to go back, but I couldn't, I needed to think, alone.

I ran and ran until I reached the outskirts of Forks, I found myself at a cliff, so I sat myself at the edge of it. I closed my eyes, and couldn't believe that I truly understood what Edward had said. Her safety _is_ more important than anything right now, with her luck, she could be dead next week. I shuddered at the horrible thought that crossed my mind.

We did need to leave; we needed to get away from Forks, away from my dear best friend, Bella.

**So what do you think? I hope you liked it! I've really wanted to write something like this! Please REVIEW if you did! :) Review's make me happy (:**

**Thank you! I hope it was good. **

**Lori**


End file.
